


The Heartless Lover

by Whxsthxtsexythxng



Category: Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Heartbroken Senju Tobirama, M/M, Mpreg, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, no beta we die like men
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whxsthxtsexythxng/pseuds/Whxsthxtsexythxng
Summary: Tobirama sabe que su hermano es demasiado inocente e ingenuo para ser Hokage sin supervisión las veinticuatro horas los siete días de la semana.Entonces, decide asignarle una guardiana camuflada de una esposa amorosa. Sin embargo, ¿que sucede cuando Mito Uzumaki ya no cumple con los requisitos para ser la guardia personal del Hokage?Ahí es donde entra Madara.Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> La historia está publicada también en Wattpad, pero quería subirla aca también. Espero que les guste UwU.
> 
> (No esperen mucho de mí, xfa)

Maldito sea el día que a Senju Tobirama se le ocurrió usar a Uzumaki Mito como guardiana del descerebrado de su hermano mayor. Gracias a sus malditos caprichos estaba dejando de lado sus obligaciones con Hashirama como si tuviera el derecho de hacerlo. ¿Que era lo complicado de complacer al usuario de madera en todo para tenerlo ignorante del hecho que consiguió esposa solo porque es una misión? Nada, absolutamente nada. 

Pero no, Mito estaba de necia exigiendo más tiempo de calidad juntos ocasionando que Hashirama se desentienda de sus deberes como Hokage, y para peores haciendo escenas de celos cada que Hashirama si quiera volvía a ver a una mujer. Si supiera... pensó, recordando vagamente al líder del clan Uchiha. El tener dos hijos con su hermano le había afectado la cabeza cruelmente (¿o es que fue el tiempo de convivencia con Hashirama? no le sorprendería si la estúpides de su anija resultara contagiosa como la peor de las enfermedades) incapacitándola de sus funciones primordiales.

Lo peor de todo no era suplantar a Mito y conseguirle otra esposa (Madara, cofcof) si no el tener que decirle la cruda y dolorosa verdad a su hermano: que era tan imbecil que si no hubiera sido por Tobirama y su grandiosa, magnifica e increíble idea, habría quedado solo y feo de por vida ya que ninguna mujer en su sano juicio querría algo con él.

(Uzumaki Mito no contaba, de todos modos siempre estuvo un poco chafa de la cabeza y su enamoramiento empedernido por Hashirama lo comprueba)

Tobirama no sabía ni como empezar, ni siquiera se había dignado a ir a buscar a Madara para darle la nueva buena: sería el juguete personal del Hokage a la vez que tendría que protegerlo inclusive si el precio era su propia vida. Si se negaba tendría un problema muy serio, ya que este es el único capacitado para proteger a su hermano al cien por tres razones.

1\. Es un Uchiha (por más que le duela admitir).

2\. No está enamorado de Hashirama.

3\. Detesta tanto a Uzumaki Mito que sería capaz de casarse con su hermano solo por fastidiarla.

Cuando eran más jovenes y la guerra no había entrado en su mayor apogeo, sospechaba de la relación que mantenían esos dos. En esos tiempos era muy extraño que dos chicos en lugar de pensar en pelear y mujeres quisieran la paz y dar abrazos a todo el mundo (aunque eso último solo en el caso de su anija) o se relacionaran entre si de la forma que lo hacían. Diablos, Hashirama le contaba que le gustaba pararse detrás de Madara mientras orinaba solo para molestarlo, ¡¿quien en su sano juicio era capaz de hacer semejante anormalidad?! El albino de solo pensar en ver aunque sea de reojo la hombría de ese maldito de nombre Madara le provocaba escalofríos de disgusto.

Tobirama rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que el motivo real por el que hiciera eso era simplemente porque le quería ver el pito a la zorra Uchiha. Cuando ya entraron a la edad adulta con la paz firmada dejaron de frecuentarse como lo hacían y entendió que lo que sea que hayan tenido entre manos había terminado gracias a sus respectivos trabajos como Hokage de la nueva aldea fundada y líder de clan del clan co-fundador de Konoha respectivamente. 

Entonces Tobirama tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad caída del cielo, sabía con total certeza que su anija no había superado a Madara aunque se haya casado con Mito (para el pesar de esta, aunque siempre se hizo de la vista gorda) para que no le moleste tanto la situación con su actual esposa-guardiana. Sería como un premio doble.

"Anija, Mito y yo te hemos mentido. Ella se casó contigo porque era una misión de rango S encubierta donde se supone te protegería a costa de su vida, pero ya no cumple los requisitos. Así que decidí que Madara fuera el reemplazo, felicidades. En un mes te casas con esa rata de alcantarilla para el resto de tu vida."

Obviamente no podría divorciarse de Mito (sus sobrinos se preguntarían que sucedió para que sus padres ya no estén juntos) pero tampoco significa que tenga que esconder a Madara. Si deseara pasear en la aldea con él de la mano haciendo homosexualidades juntos podría hacerlo con total libertad. Al fin de cuentas es el Hokage, y en esos tiempos no era extraño que una persona de alto rango posea un tipo de harem personal. Los señores feudales podrían dar cátedras al respecto que duraran horas y horas. 

Pero al fin y al cabo todos saldrían ganando. Tobirama podría estar en paz con la seguridad de que su hermano está siendo cuidado por el Uchiha más despiadado, psicópata y leal que conocía. Mito seguiría siendo la esposa del Hokage. Hashirama estaría con la persona que realmente quería y Madara tendría un próposito en su vida más que andar vagando de misión en misión y cogerse todo lo que se moviera.

Todos felices y comieron perdices... o al menos eso pensó Tobirama.

(...)

—MADARA.

El mencionado pegó un brinco, activando su Sharingan inmediatamente mientras veía la puerta de su oficina siendo abierta de una patada. Sus sentidos se vieron alterados momentanemente por aquel atropello. Su cabello negro se encontraba como siempre desordenado dando la impresión de un gato erizado a punto de atacar a la persona intrusa.

—¿Cual es tu problema, enfermo de mierda? ¿Quieres que te descuartice en pedacitos para darselo al ganado? — bramó, mientras miraba de reojo la puerta destrozada.

El líder del clan Uchiha miraba calculadoramente a la peste Senju que se encontraba invadiendo sus dominios por alguna razón (la cual esperaba fuera lo suficientemente buena para compensar su puerta hecha mierda y el susto de muerte que le dió) desconocida para su persona. Ese maldito era el único lo suficientemente inestable mentalmente como para saltarle derrepente a un león como lo era Madara. Ni siquiera Hashirama se habría atrevido a tanto con el pasar de los años.

Lo más terrorífico de todo el asunto era que la guadaña del mayor se encontraba colgando de la pared y el reflejo del sol contra esta apuntaba directamente a los ojos de las personas que entraran. Una amenaza silenciosa.

—Tengo una misión para ti.

—Habla —masculló, desactivando su Sharingan ante la falta de peligro.

—Tendrás que casarte con Hashirama.

Ante esto, Madara no hizo más que fruncir la cara en claro desagrado y confusión ante la frase dicha por el menor de los Senju. ¿Casarse? ¿El? ¿Madara? ¿Y con Hashirama?

Cuando el líder había escuchado acerca de los hongos medicinales que Uzumaki Mito al parecer usaba para relajar a todos en el palacio del Hokage pensó que no era más que un simple somnífero. Ahora se daba cuenta de su error, esa droga logró que Tobirama llegara de improvisto a su clan, a su oficina, le pateara la puerta y básicamente le ordenara casarse con su hermano.

—Estás mamando profundamente, Tobirama. ¿Que te hace pensar que me casaré con tu hermano, este teniendo esposa? —habló esceptico, parpadeando con lentitud hacia el albino mientras intentaba descifrar si era una broma o no.

—No seas borde, hablo en serio.

—Y yo también, ¿quien te crees que eres para venir a mi de esa forma? —replicó amenazante, levantándose de su cómoda silla para hacerle frente al menor. —Declarando propuestas de matrimonio vulgares y de paso golpeando mi puerta como si yo fuera un shinobi barato de bajo rango.

—Precisamente el conocer tu valor como shinobi es por lo cual he decidido que debes cumplir esta misión. No todos serían capaz de cumplirla con la misma eficiencia que se espera del líder de clan Uchiha.

—Renuncia a tratar de manipularme con tu palabrería estúpida y sin sentido. Te recuerdo Senju Tobirama que estás endeudado conmigo por ser el asesino de mi otouto, de por vida. No vengas de lengua suelta con este tipo de proposiciones si no quieres amanecer con un pescado muerto acompañandote en la cama.

Ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos después de la amenaza del mayor. Negro y rojo chocando entre sí en una lucha fiera que ninguno de los dos quería perder por su honor y orgullo.

El Uchiha no sabía que pensar al respecto ya que si bien tenía conocimiento de los sentimientos que el mayor tenía hacia su persona durante años, nunca le dió la importancia que realmente se merecía un asunto de esos. Pero no es como si fuera totalmente indiferente a esa situación, definitivamente no está ni estará enamorado del Senju mayor, pero era la única persona importante que le quedaba con vida y aunque quiera negarlo el solo pensar en la muerte del moreno le daba un dolor en el pecho que le aguaba los ojos. 

—Creí que ya habíamos superado los rencores de hace años, Madara. Nunca pensé que un tipo como tú tuviera actitudes de un genin recién salido de la academia —se mofó el albino, y Madara podía jurar que vió atisbos de un orgullo cruel en sus ojos solo por haber sido el único que logró herir de muerte al gran Uchiha Izuna, lo cual casi le provoca arcadas. 

Senju Tobirama debía de darle gracias y ofrendas a Kami todos los malditos días de su existencia de que Hashirama fuera su hermano, sino ya habría muerto hace años junto con todo su maldito clan.

—¿Ah si? Lo dice el racista número uno de los Uchihas. Ya que por lo visto aún no superas que tu lindo y adorado papi haya sido descuartizado y humillado frente a todo mi clan mientras bailabamos en su sangre y comíamos su carne, Tobi-chan ~ — expresó cruelmente, su interior regocijandose al ver el rostro enfurecido del contrario. — Carne la cual, por cierto, me dió cagadera después. Vaya mierda.

Tobirama en su interior estaba burbujeante de ira, que le mencionara la muerte tan humillante de su padre le daba en su punto débil. A diferencia de Izuna (el cual murió en batalla con la cabeza en alto) Butsuma llegó a los extremos de suplicar por su vida arrodillado en medio de gritos de dolor frente a todo el clan Uchiha. Lo único que quedó de el para enterrar fue su cabeza, ya que el canibalismo de los Uchihas los llevó a comerse todo de su cuerpo (según tiene entendido los huesos fueron a parar a un matadero de cerdos hambrientos) sin sentir algun pesar. 

Por ese tipo de situaciones no entendía el amor tan profundo que su anija le profesaba a Madara.

—Y si quieres que ese sea el mismo destino de Hashirama entonces ignora mi misión, Madara. Sabemos muy bien que cualquiera puede planear una infiltración que tome años, para que cuando hayan tomado toda la confianza del hokage este muera como un perro sin gracia. Aunque no lo quiera aceptar, si los acuerdos de paz no se tramitan correctamente habrá guerra, una la cual anija no puede luchar con Mito a su lado. 

Y así como Madara le dió a Tobirama en su punto débil, este se la devolvió automáticamente. El mayor tuvo que morderse la lengua para no darle la razón. Los Uzumakis no eran débiles, al contrario, la longevidad y salud que poseían podría llegar a ser asombrosa. Su kekkei genkkai de cadenas era terrorífico mientras que su conocimiento en fuinjutsu abrumador. Ellos eran un clan muy completo, parece que la única que les salió medio chafa fue Mito. 

Esa mujer no tenía siquiera orgullo como Shinobi.

—En caso hipótetico de que acepte, ¿que sucede con la Uzumaki? 

—Seguirá siendo su esposa, más que todo por los niños. Sino la hubiera hecho divorciarse completamente. 

—Ah, ¿y pretendes que sea la puta de Hashirama, perro infeliz?

—No he dicho eso, Madara.

Ante esa patética respuesta del menor el Uchiha pensó por un momento si realmente valía la pena la paz en la aldea (sobre todo entre los clanes fundadores) como para romperla solo por asesinar al segundo heredero Senju injustificadamente, aunque el que le esté molestando en momentos como esos parece justificación suficiente. 

De todos modos, ¿a quien diablos le importaba Tobirama? 

—No me creas imbécil. En un maldito harem la vida de los concubinos depende de la esposa principal. Tras de que me dejaría dominar por ese imbécil con fertilizante en la cabeza, también tendría que hacerlo por la desquiciada de Mito. ¡Venga! Ya solo eso me faltaba, que los Uzumaki me hagan reverenciarlos.

Tobirama tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar reírse ante la imagen mental que tuvo tras lo dicho por Madara. Sería totalmente hilarante una situación de ese estilo. El orgullo era una de las únicas debilidades de los Uchihas, pensar en uno de estos perdiendolo por un Uzumaki los volvían un chiste automáticamente.

Que va, pensó Tobirama, los vuelve el circo entero.

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado, debía reconocer que no se esperaba menos de Madara, era algo sumamente obvio que este sacaría a relucir ese pequeño detalle (ni tan pequeño, realmente) del harem. Era de conocimiento popular que las esposas detestaban a las concubinas, por tener que compartir algo que debería de ser solamente para ellas. Por esto mismo el esposo en cuestión solía otorgarle total potestad a su esposa sobre las concubinas. No podía herirlas ni echarlas, pero si volverles la vida miserable.

Pero Tobirama no sería él mismo si no hubiera previsto algo como esto, siempre tenía un as bajo la manga.

—¿Cuando dije que serías un concubino más, Madara? —cuestionó, su voz tensa, agregándole burla cuando pronunció el nombre ajeno.

—¿Disculpa?

—Te disculpo—pedazo de mierda, pensó Madara— Pero volviendo a lo de antes, yo te dije que te casaras. Y con eso me refería a hacerlo con todas las de la ley, ceremonia, invitados, fiesta, luna de miel. Serías igual o más que Mito a los ojos del pueblo, ¿sabes porqué? Porque eres un shinobi temido, la cabeza de Clan Uchiha. Tu poder es igualable al de Hashirama, y dependiendo de la circunstancia superable a este. Los Uzumakis aunque sean poderosos no los respetan porque prefirieron huir y dejar morir a su gente antes que pelear. 

El pelinegro tuvo que admitir (muy para su desgracia) que el bastardo Senju era ingenioso hasta decir basta. Hasta pareciera que tiene una libreta con esos rídiculos discursos a la palma de su mano para decirlos sin ningun inconveniente, como si su único propósito de vida fuera hacerlos y darlos. 

Realmente Madara respetaba a los Uzumakis, lo hacía. De veras, no cree que sean un clan para subestimar, sin embargo no los acepta totalmente. No había cosa peor que huir como rata de alcantarilla cuando físicamente eras un oponente capaz de defenderte y a la vez salvar la vida de tus niños y ancianos. ¿Donde está la lealtad, honor y amor hacia los de su propia gente? No había ninguna, por eso mismo pasaron de ser unos doscientos miembros a unos míseros treinta los cuales tenían el peso de sacar adelante el clan trayendo hijos al mundo sobre sus hombros.

—Matrimonio con todas las de la ley, entonces...

Al menos ese maldito albino tuvo la consideración de no hacerlo rebajarse para trabajar en esa misión especial, la cual, para su pesar, estaba considerando. No por el hecho de casarse con Hashirama (Kami lo maldiga si hubiese ocurrido por decisión propia) sino porqué Tobirama tuvo razón en algo: Hashirama era la única persona importante que le quedaba, y si este moría se lamentaría el resto de su vida por no haber hecho algo para evitarlo. La soledad que albergaba en su pecho era como un vacío sin fondo a veces.

Dar su propia vida a cambio de la del mayor le parecía un trato justo. Hashirama se merecía todo lo bueno que hay en el mundo, sin importar el capricho que fuese. Él era la inocencia personificada.

Lo que nunca pudo hacer con Izuna, Hiromi, Daiki y Fudo. Sus otoutos. Se los arrebataron de las manos sin dudarlo y Madara nunca pudo hacer nada para protegerlos. Era un sentimiento de impotencia el que siempre llevaba consigo mismo por el pasado, pero al menos, esta vez, podría evitarlo. 

Talvez comiencen a considerar a Hashirama un tipo de dios (el que colocara una piedra con su cara en medio de la aldea, a vista y paciencia no ayudaba con la glorificación absurda hacia su persona) en Konoha, pero Madara tenía una reputación de años por haber sido el Uchiha que despertó su Mangekyo Sharingan solo copiandolo de otro Uchiha. Como Tobirama había dicho, su poder era fácil de nivelar con el del Senju mayor.

El Uchiha era un shinobi feroz, temido por las naciones. Todos conocían los rumores del cuervo, el grandioso líder del clan Uchiha. El que te comía los ojos solo porque era parte de su dieta diaria, todos los posibles atracadores pensarían dos veces antes de siquiera tratar de lanzar un ataque hacia Konoha o Hashirama.

A parte, había una parte muy importante del trato que le beneficiaba: podría restregarle en la cara a Uzumaki Mito que gracias a su incompetencia quedó como una estúpida ante toda la aldea.

Como detestaba a esa mujer.

—De acuerdo. Acepto la misión.

—Más te vale, en unos días volveré para terminar de darte los detalles. Nos vemos, basura.

—Muerete rata apestosa.


	2. Chapter 2

—Ne, otouto, adivina las nuevas buenas —sonrió Madara dulcemente, mientras colocaba unas cuantas flores (cortesía de Hashirama) en un jarrón al lado de la tumba frente a él. Las acomodó de forma que se vieran bonitas y elegantes, estirando levemente los capullos para que no estuvieran dobladas y las dejó quietas en su lugar al sentirse satisfecho con la vista. Seguidamente tomó entre sus manos un trapo húmedo para retirar polvo de la semana y tirar al verde pasto los pétalos muertos de las flores que anteriormente habían adornado el lugar. —Vas a quedar un poco shockeado con la noticia, pero, espero te alegres un poco por mí —murmuró, viendo satisfecho como quedó de limpia la tumba de su hermanito.

Una vez terminada la razón principal por la que se encontraba en el lugar (la cual era darle el mantenimiento debido), se movió unos pasos hacia atrás para sentarse tranquilamente en el suelo en forma de indio, su brazo derecho se apoyándose en su rodilla y colocó la barbilla en la palma de su mano. 

—Para no irme por las ramas lo diré rápidamente: tu aniki se va a casar. 

Madara soltó una risilla un tanto irónica de solo imaginar la cara que habría puesto Izuna al soltarle semejante noticia en la cara sin ninguna delicadeza. Habría sido un golpe que por más que hubiera querido no habría podido esquivar. El menor siempre había sido celoso hacia su persona y no le sorprendería si hasta después de muerto lo fuera de la misma forma que de vivo. Izuna siempre le espantaba los pretendientes y Madara estaba bien con eso porque Izuna era lo único que necesitaba en su vida.

Era, porque ya estaba muerto.

El viento sopló sus cabellos rebeldes y se dijo así mismo que esa era la forma de Izuna de decirle que estaba ahí escuchandolo como cuando vivía.

—Bueno pues me alegra que no estés molesto. Ya no eres tan celoso como antes, ¿ne, Izuna-kun? Al parecer maduraste — se mofó—. Ahora, talvez sea la persona con la que me voy a casar lo que te caiga como una patada en los huevos, pero, ¿que podría hacer para que cambies de opinión? Nada que estuviese a mi alcance, lastimosamente. Así que tendrás que aguantartelo quieras o no, nada de berrinches.

(Oh, cuanto no daría Madara para que su hermanito le hiciera otro de los berrinches que en su momento habían sido tan normales en su vida cotidiana).

—No entraré en detalles de como ocurrió porque no es de tu incumbencia mi vida amorosa, pero, me convertiré en esposo del Hokage. —Madara alzó rápidamente su mano, como si de verdad estuviera deteniendo a Izuna de replicarle cuando sabía que eso era imposible por su obvio estado de difunto—Dejame terminar. No, no me volveré alguna concubina de mierda. Matrimonio, Izuna. Ma-tri-mo-nio. —justamente después hizo un ademán con su mano, como restándole importancia a la situación—. Y si, estoy consciente de que ya tiene a Mito. Pero venga, tu mismo conoces a Hashirama desde niño. Él pendejo siempre ha babeado por mí. ¿Y quien no? —comentó soltando una carcajada que lo hizo caer de espaldas al césped, rompiendo su posición de indio. 

El cielo estaba muy lindo ese día.

Realmente no era secreto para nadie que el Senju mayor tenía cierto caprichoso con el líder del clan Uchiha, sentimiento el cual Madara no tenía cara para negar que había usado a su favor cuando se trataba de acuerdos que beneficiaran a su persona y a su clan. No sería una sorpresa cuando se anuncie el compromiso del líder del clan Senju con el del clan Uchiha, en todo caso se estarían preguntando que los estuvo retrasando por tanto tiempo. 

Por supuesto, ese retraso tiene por nombre Madara. Le era más fácil ignorar que Hashirama se ponía el doble de estúpido en su presencia que rechazarlo y romperle el corazón.

(Madara no era un ser humano capaz de querer a alguien de manera romántica, cabe aclarar).

Hasta se lo podría imaginar perfectamente al recibir la noticia del matrimonio: saltando de alegría de un lado para el otro, mientras gritaba en su oficina y se tomaba unas copas de sake por la ocasión. Pobre alma inocente, pensó. El Uchiha comprendía muy bien a Tobirama cuando este decía que su hermano mayor era un ingenuo a grande escala.

—A parte, eso ayudaría muchísimo al clan respecto a posición en la aldea. Las cosas han estado tensas últimamente y sé muy bien que estás consciente de eso.—señaló, moviendo su dedo índice para hacer enfásis—. Siendo el co-fundador de la aldea no tengo el respeto que realmente merezco. ¿Pero teniendo a Hashirama como marido? ¡JÁ! Me los comeré vivos a todos. Ya verás otouto, ya verás. Lo primero que haré será tomar a los niños Uzumaki para entrenarlos en el arte del shinobi. No me sirve tener gente inútil y vulnerable en la aldea. Ellos son buscados para ser asesinados, no podemos ponerles niñeras todo el día por el resto de sus largas y miserables vidas. 

Madara sabe que ese tipo de acciones no estaban dentro del arreglo que acordó con Tobirama, pero venga, es un Uchiha y usar un poco el soborno para obtener el beneficio mayor para la aldea no tendría nada de malo. El único problema sería la líder del clan Uzumaki, la estúpida de Mito, pero de ella se encargaría Hashirama. 

(Él Uchiha realmente necesitaba casarse ya solamente para ver la cara de disgusto de Mito y su clan en general).

Oh Mito, querida Mito. Básicamente ya se quedó sin marido y Madara no se apena del sentimiento de satisfación que le llena todo el cuerpo. ¿Eso lo vuelve un fácil?

Nah.

—Pero bueno, en resumen eso es todo otouto. No tengo nada más que decirte. Ni te molestes en preguntarme cuando será la ceremonia porque no lo sé, esas cosas primero las tiene que hablar Tobirama con el baboso de Hashirama. —mencionó, volviendo a sentarse estilo indio—. Pero no te preocupes, apenas me digan la fecha te lo diré. Sé que no vas a poder asistir pero espero tu bendición de todos modos. Ya no estaré tan solo, ¿no lo crees? —dice suavemente, a la vez que suelta un pequeño suspiro. —Puede ser que este asunto no haya salido como sé que te hubiera gustado para mi, con amor de verdad, pero se trabaja con lo que hay. 

Dichas esas palabras, el Uchiha mayor se levantó de su sitio en el suelo, hizo una reverencia hacia la tumba y se despidió con una sonrisa apagada y un movimiento de manos. Dió media vuelta y se marchó.

Atrás Izuna lo despedía con la mano tristemente, sentado en su lápida.

(...)

Para Madara toda la vida fue un martirio tener que levantarse a las cinco de la mañana todos los días. A pesar del montón de responsabilidades que cargaba desde temprana edad siempre deseó un solo día para quedarse durmiendo hasta tarde. Lo peor es que su significado de tarde implicaba levantarse a más tardar a las ocho de la mañana. 

Eso era uno de los factores por los cuales siempre mantenía su eterna cara de haber chupado limones. No era una persona mañanera y había estado tratando de cambiar su horario de trabajo inútilmente. Por eso mismo, encontrarse en ese momento en la oficina del Hokage era un martirio para él.

—¡MADDY-KUN! —gritó Hashirama con su característica sonrisa. Madara no pudo hacer más que fruncir el doble el ceño.

—Tan temprano y ya empiezas con tus homosexualidades, Hokage —murmuró Madara mientras se sentaba delante del escritorio del mayor, viendo con fastidio la cantidad excesiva de energía que este poseía a tal hora de la mañana (7am).

—Lastimosamente debo de darle la razón a él cara de culo. Es muy temprano para tus actitudes desviadas, anija.

Ante esto, Hashirama no pudo evitar caer en una de sus típicas nubes de depresión. A pesar de los años que habían pasado y lo mucho que había madurado con estos, no borraba rastro alguno de su faceta depresiva en el día al día. Ni siquiera una mujer con su ciclo menstrual junto con los dolores y las hormonas alteradas tenían esos cambios de humor tan radicales como los tenía el hokage.

(O talvez era porque todas las mujeres que conocía Madara eran kunoichis que siempre decían haber experimentado peores dolores que el de ovarios.)

A su lado, la rata albina no pudo evitar suspirar de fastidio ante el espectáculo de su anija —. Hashirama, deja de ser tan patético y presta mucha atención a lo que voy a decirte, y más te vale que no hagas preguntas estúpidas. 

Hashirama asintió, colocándose con la espalda recta en la silla y la mirada fija en ellos dos. Bien, al menos Tobimierda iba directo al grano.

—Bien, para explicarte esto necesito...

Y con esas palabras Madara dió paso a una de las charlas más aburridas que ha tenido en lo que lleva Konoha de ser fundada. Hace un par de semanas tanto Madara como Tobirama habían acordado que el albino sería el que le soltara la bomba de Mito casandose con él por una misión, también ahora tendría que volver a hacerlo pero esta vez con Madara a su lado. 

Realmente ninguno de los dos hubiera querido hacerlo, sin embargo Mito habría puesto trabas a Madara si este hubiera intentado acercarse de una manera menos fraternal y más romántica al Senju mayor. Hashirama tampoco habría tenido corazón para engañar a su esposa, por más encaprichado que estuviese con el cuervo.

El Uchiha se quitó de encima toda responsabilidad acerca del tema tan pronto acordaron decirle al mayor. Como fue idea de Tobirama entonces él era el que tenía que entrar a la boca del lobo porque con Hashirama nunca se sabía si su buen humor duraría para toda la vida. Y más con un tema como este. Por ahí dicen que las personas más calmadas son de temer cuando se enfurecen. 

¡Por kami-sama, Hashirama tenía dos hijos con una mujer que le ocultó sus intenciones desde el principio! Madara estaría furioso si estuviera viviendo esa situación. No debe sentirse bonito que lo tomen como payaso durante años y que haya caído redondito en todo ese teatrito montado por un par de arpías.

Lo único bueno de la situación es que si tendría algún resentimiento, sería con Tobirama y Mito. Madara debía quedar fuera de eso. Es más, hasta le ayudaría a su mejor amigo a castigar severamente a esos dos si se lo pidiera. Culo si no.

Cuando pasaron diez minutos y la cháchara de Tobirama no cesaba rodó los ojos hastiado. El rostro Hashirama con cada palabra que pronunciaba el albino se iba ensombreciendo más y más, dandole un aspecto un tanto tétrico. Uno que le recordaba a la guerra la cual habían escapado si acaso hacía unos cortos cinco años.

(Él Uchiha cree que Tobirama debería comenzar a rezarle al de arriba si quiere salir vivo de esa situación).

Con aburrimiento Madara comenzó a dividir su rebelde cabello en secciones, para trenzarlo seguidamente de manera uniforme en dos lados de su cabeza, respectivamente. Para cuando había terminado con la primera trenza vió de reojo a Tobirama sudando frío y un chakra agudo y pesado que conocía muy bien. El líder del clan Uchiha no podría creer que hasta en el chakra de Hashirama se sintiera la homosexualidad que este suele respirar y exhalar. Si hasta sus jutsus se basan en flores y árboles.

Al empezar la segunda trenza Hashirama estaba respirando como un toro a punto de embestir a su presa y Tobimierda movía sus manos preso del pánico que le estaba produciendo el KI de su anija. 

¿Será que ese estúpido no sabía que mientras más se moviera más furioso se pondría el toro?

Para cuando Madara terminó sus trenzas las ató con unos pedazos de cinta negra que siempre portaba por si quería hacerse una coleta alta en cualquier momento, y fue en ese momento que todo explotó.

Literalmente hablando. 

El chakra del mayor había terminado rompiendo las ventanas de la oficina, haciendolo pegar un brinco en su asiento. Hashirama se había levantado de su silla ocasionando grietas profundas en el lugar donde tenía sus pies colocados, y el escritorio estaba partido a la mitad. Todo el lugar estaba cubierto de papeles que el Hokage, se supone, debía firmar y clasificar. 

Ahora no podría hacerlo, ya que todos estaban en tal desorden que tomaría días organizarlos nuevamente. A Madara casi le da un dolor de cabeza de solo pensarlo.

—¡Anija! ¡Estaba preocupado por tu integridad!

—El Hokage y líder del clan Senju, no necesita que su otouto estúpido se preocupe por él —expresó Hashirama, con el cuerpo tenso y voz gruesa del enojo.

Madara se notó sonrojarse ante esa voz y los músculos tensos del mayor. Disimuladamente comenzó a echarse aire con la mano, al menos tenía la certeza de que no lo notarían ya que estaban más ocupados peleandose entre ellos que prestandole atención.

Por Kami-sama, que hombre. Una lástima que no lo amaba de la forma romántica.

—ME HAN MENTIDO EN LA CARA POR AÑOS, TOBIRAMA —Hashirama se acercó lentamente al saco de nervios que era su hermano menor, sus manos temblando por hacer un jutsu que lo clave al suelo de inmediato. Momentos después bajó el tono de voz, sonando como la muerte misma —. ¿Cuantas personas más me han engañado de esa forma? ¿Los niños? ¿El clan Uzumaki? ¿El nuestro? —por último, volteó hacia Madara con ojos furiosos— ¿Tu también, Madara? ¿Te has burlado a expensas mías por los últimos años? Con el humor de mierda que te manejas no me sorprendería.

Los ojos del pelinegro chispearon peligrosamente ante el último comentario de Hashirama, su mente preguntandose porque diablos el mayor la tomaba en su contra de la nada. Tobirama por su parte casi se golpea con la puerta la cabeza al ver que tendrían más problemas y huesos rotos si su hermano hacía enojar a Madara lo suficiente con sus palabras. Peor, podría negarse a hacer la misión. 

—¿Que me estás queriendo decir, Senju-marica? ¿Te dolió el orgullo al ver que al parecer no eres lo suficientemente hombre para conseguirte una buena mujer? —masculló con sorna, una sonrisa formandose en sus labios al ver la ira en los ojos ajenos. Hashirama enojado no era una vista que se tuviera a diario, e iba a disfrutarla. Solo que no a expensas suyas—. Yo no tengo nada que ver con tu matrimonio con Mito.

—Lo dice el tipo que es tan frívolo que ni un acostón se consigue —al parecer el mayor decidió ignorar deliberadamente el último comentario del Uchiha. Madara solo pensó que se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso si seguía con esa actitud.

Tobirama mientras tanto estaba en la esquina arrinconado, poniendose azul del pánico que la situación y posibles consecuencias de esta le ocasionaba.

Madara en cambio sintió una de sus cejas moverse en un tic nervioso. 

—Al menos no tengo hijos gracias a una mentira.

—Al menos yo si cogí en los últimos años.

Tobirama comenzó a sudar frío.

—Cogiste, sí, pero tu dignidad del suelo.

—Y tu el pene por desuso.

Tobirama se preguntaba en que momento la discusión había pasado de ser entre ellos a ser entre Hashirama y Madara. Kami-sama, el mayor era tam imbécil que el Uchiha iba a terminar yendose. No lo podía permitir, era la única persona capaz de cuidar a su hermano porque aunque este no quiera aceptarlo, era una necesidad. 

Por eso hizo uso de las últimas neuronas que no le estaban haciendo corto-cirtuito y dijo algo que dejaría callado a su anija por un buen par de horas.

—Hashirama-nii, no creo que esa sea forma de hablarle a tu futuro marido.

Contrario a lo que pensó Madara que reaccionaría el mayor al saber que Madara tenía intenciones de casarse con su persona, Hashirama terminó desmayandose. 

Cayendo como un saco de papas. Bravo. Viva el hokage.

Tobimierda mientras tanto cayó al suelo exhausto.


	3. Chapter 3

Después de la catástrofica reunión de la mañana con el Hokage, Madara había acompañado a la rata albina hasta la casa del mayor para dejarlo descansar por lo que restaba del día para muy pesar de su acompañante. La oficina seguía en el mismo estado en el que Hashirama la dejó para que cuando este fuera a limpiarla pudiera arrepentirse de sus pataletas de niño.

(Realmente Madara estuvo a punto de refutar eso último, ya que a Tobimierda casi le da una pataleta de los nervios, sin embargo decidió callar.)

El viaje fue corto gracias al jutsu de teletransportación en el que había estado trabajando la rata albina, una lástima que dejaba un espantoso dolor de cabeza a todos los que lo usaban al mismo tiempo. En un momento estaban en una oficina echa mierda y al otro en la casa del mayor, de la cual se escuchaban dos risas agudas dentro.

Ah, los hijos de Hashirama. Él Uchiha momentaneamente había olvidado ese pequeño gran detalle del mayor. Si realmente iba a cumplir con la estúpida misión tenía que tomar en cuenta a los dos pequeños. El Hokage ya no era la misma persona de años, la cual podría catalogar como "soltero y sin compromisos" para que no sonara tan vulgar. 

Personalmente el Uchiha prefería mantenerse un tanto alejados de esos dos niños solo por una razón: Uzumaki Mito. La peliroja siempre ponía el grito en el cielo cuando lo veía muy cerca y una vez casi lo acusa de maltrato con otro shinobi.

(Porque claro, ella no era capaz siquiera de levantar sus manos para formar un jutsu y defender a sus niños por si misma.)

A pesar de todo les tenía aprecio a los dos, gracias al mísmisimo Kami-sama habían adquirido la personalidad alegre y bondadosa de Hashirama. Le recordaban a cuando solía hacerle muecas a sus hermanos menores con tal de escuchar sus carcajadas todos los días. Una lástima que ya no sea posible. 

Cuando Tobirama le pasó las llaves para que abriera la puerta principal (llevaba a Hashirama en el hombro como un saco de papas y le era imposible para él mismo realizar la acción) escuchó unos pasitos rápidos junto con unas risas entusiasmadas. Cuando abrió lo primero que vió fue a dos pequeñas criaturitas emocionadas porque pensaban que su padre había llegado temprano.

Estos al verlo pegaron un leve brinco, sin embargo no pasó ni un segundo cuando lo saludaron con una sonrisa marca Hashirama, la cual creció el doble al ver que su tío se encontraba con su padre al hombro.

—Hanako, Naoki, hola. ¿Como han estado? —Madara saludó con tranquilidad, su cara seguía sin mostrar emociones alguna pero lo delató su mano, la cual sin permiso se alzó levemente para acariciar la cabecita de los niños. Él pequeño Naoki soltó una risilla mientras que su hermana mayor Hanako solo sonreía con ojitos felices. 

—¡Madara-jiisan! ¡Tobirama-jiisan! —gritaron emocionadas las dos pequeñas criaturias, haciendose a un lado para que los mencionados pudieran entrar. Una vez dentro del lugar comenzaron a corretear alrededor de los dos adultos emocionados, mientras estos dejaban a Hashirama en el sillón.

—¿Ya dejaron de darle problemas a su madre, niños? —cuestionó Tobirama, mientras se acercaba a los dos niños a darles su respectiva caricia en la cabeza a forma de saludo. Estos simplemente hicieron una mueca adorable de enfado.

Si había algo que tenían en comun los dos, al parecer, era no ser tan buenos con las muestras de afecto como lo era Hashirama. La guerra, sus padres inflexibles y el entrenamiento de shinobi que habáin recibido a tan temprana edad fueron las culpables. No es como si pudieran hacer algo al respecto para cambiarlo. Los niños era siempre un tema delicado a tratar, estos al crecer en un ambiente digno no estaban acostumbrados a lo rígidos que podían ser los adultos.

Los niños contestaron rápidamente a Tobirama diciendo que en ese momento Mito estaba lavando la ropa en el patio trasero, sin embargo el Uchiha sintió su chakra acercarse y decidió hacer una retirada táctica. Si había algo que no le gustaba era pelear frente a dos niños que no tenían nada que ver, y con Mito, Madara se sentía como una bomba de tiempo la cual podía explotar en cualquier momento. Cuando estén solos ya podrán agarrarse de los pelos cuando quisiera.

Una lástima que solo hubiera durado apenas menos de cinco minutos disfrutando de la compañía de los dos mini-Hashirama, pero luego cuando a este se le ocurriera llevarlos a la oficina podría verlos por un periodo más largo sin la presencia venenosa de su madre. 

Se despidió de los niños con un simple gesto de mano (la caricia en la cabeza lo había desgastado de cierta forma), golpeo a Tobirama en la nuca y se escapó rápidamente por la ventana. Segundos después escuchó el grito del menor y la odiosa voz de Mito saludando a este. 

Madara tenía cosas que hacer por su propia cuenta para luego enfocarse en la boda por venir. Necesitaba organizar una reunión para hablar con los ancianos del consejo Uchiha y explicarles la situación. Claramente no necesita decir que se rebajó por una mísera misión, simplemente que vió la oportunidad y decidió tomarla para favorecer al clan. Luego tendría que hablar sobre descendientes (a Madara particularmente no le agradaba hablar de su vida personal con un par de vejestorios pero no le quedaba de otra) de la línea de sangre de la familia principal del clan. 

Estaba claro que necesitaba un heredero, como no se había visto anteriormente interesado en las relaciones amorosas (los acostones de vez en cuando no contaban) se le había dado una lista de candidatos para que escogiera a quien creía mejor y comenzar a instruirlo en todo lo que tuviera que ver con el clan y sus relaciones.

Madara tenía la certeza de que era más tedioso enseñar que aprender (recuerda a su padre golpearlos a él y Hiromi por no ser más aplicados en los estudios, al ser los dos hermanos mayores de los cinco tenía mano más dura con los dos) todo lo que envolvía al clan. No solo era su historia, era política, etiqueta. Historia de los demás clanes. Ciencias, matemáticas. Artes, economía, agricultura. Ingeniería, aprendizaje de los idiomas antiguos que usaban sus antepasados como Indra-sama. 

Y lo más importante: fuerza física y mental. Según la tradición el electo a líder de clan debía de luchar contra el actual líder (independientemente de si son familia directa o no) para demostrar ser mejor. No solo era cuestión de ganar, sino de hacerlo inteligentemente. Los Uchihas eran inteligentes por naturaleza, y tenían muy claro que de nada les sirve un líder troglodita el cual los mandaría a la muerte segura en una batalla. 

Madara comenzaba a tener dolor de cabeza de solo pensar en tener que instruir en alguien en todo eso, dolor de cabeza que terminó de formarse al entrar a su casa (más especificamente a su oficina) y recordar su puerta hecha trizas en el patio trasero. Maldición con Tobimierda, con tanta mierda se le había olvidado cobrarle por la maldita cosa.

Soltó un suspiro, se apretó el puente de la nariz tan fuerte que lo sintió hacer un ruidito que estaba cien por ciento seguro que no era normal, para proceder a sentarse detrás de su escritorio y comenzar a redactar la convocatoria a una reunión con los ancianos del clan.

(De veras, ¿como diablos siquiera tenían ancianos de clan? ¿como mierdas sobrevivieron tantos años?

Madara no quiere saberlo.) 

(...)

Entrada la noche, el líder del clan Uchiha se había encontrado ensismado con montones de pergaminos y libros para hablar con los ancianos y ver las costumbres que tendría que seguir a la hora del matrimonio, que casi no sintió un chakra Senju dirigirse hacia su ubicación desde la entrada del clan. Madara se rascó la nuca con la palma de la mano en señal de estrés, ¿que mierda tenía el universo con molestarlo?

Después de un par de horas hasta se le había olvidado el accidente de la mañana, y justamente en la parte más cansada de su día a día tendría que lidiar con una presencia para nada deseada en su maldita oficina sin puerta. Casi siente su ojo saltar de su cuenca al escuchar a alguien tocar con los nudillos el marco de la puerta.

—Omae, tengo un mensaje de Hokage-sama.

Madara le preguntó internamente a Kami-sama porque, de todos los guardias y mensajeros de la torre Hokage, tenían que enviarla específicamente a ella.

—Más respeto, estás en mi maldito clan y si me ronca de las bolas te convierto en el asado de la carnícería del centro.

—Tobirama-sama no lo permitiría —el Uchiha estuvo a punto de remedar a la odiosa mujer y rodar los ojos como niño pequeño solo para fastidiarla, pero su autocontrol no lo permitió, sino en este momento estaría en medio de una pataleta de ira.

(Tal vez no eran muy diferentes a las pataletas de Hashirama y Tobirama).

—Touka, ¿te he dicho que todos los Senjus son unos resentidos? Tobirama es uno, y tu eres otra. Y los que hacemos berrinche siempre somos nosotros los Uchihas, ¿ne, kisama?

—Urusai. Toma esta mierda y responde para poder irme —replicó con un bufido, tirandole el pergamino en la cara. 

Madara lo tomó y abrió encima del lío que tenía en su mesa, comenzó a leerlo con toda la paz del mundo solo para amargarle la existencia a la Senju. 

Mil y un veces le ha dicho al estúpido de Hashirama que Touka y él no se llevaban para nada y que esta le tenía resentimiento injustificado contra su persona, para que dejara de enviarla en sus recaditos homosexuales de mierda (no era la primera vez que le mandaba algún mensaje con intenciones dudosas). Y el cerebro de planta no entendía, Madara creía que necesitaba explicarle con arbolitos y flores para que comprenda. Por cosas como esas entendía porque Tobirama le encargó hacer la misión, si Hashirama era igual o peor de estúpido que un anciano sénil. 

Mientras el Uchiha leía la carta una mueca de asco e incredulidad se iba formando en su rostro por el contenido tan repugnante (realmente ni tanto, pero el Uchiha era dramático por naturaleza) que tenía, básicamente esta estaba llena de promesas de amor y blah blah blah, que lo iba a cuidar y amar por el resto de sus vidas blah blah blah, que nunca más estaría solo blah blah blah, que serían un pilar unidos blah blah blah, que lo perdonara por gritarle blah blah blah. Y la cereza del pastel era un dibujo chibi de los dos abrazados, Madara tenía cara de culo con un vestido de novia y Hashirama estaba llorando de la alegría. 

¿Hashirama no había entendido que eso era un matrimonio arreglado o que diablos? ¿Y desde cuando Madara usaba un vestido de novia? Si existían los kimonos, por la santísima.

—¿Has visto lo que ha escrito el desviado de tu primo? Por kami-sama, necesito un trago de sake después de leer tanta mierda junta. 

—No, emo endemoniado, no leo los recados personales del hokage.

—Pues deberías, ganarías un montón de dinero vendiendo estas rídiculeces de Hashirama, ¿sabes? Mucha gente lo cree un dios y hasta yo he considerado vender su ropa interior. —exclamó, sobandose la frente con estrés— Este hombre es imposible. ¿Y tras de todo espera una respuesta a esto? ¿Que se supone que deba responder? ¿Gracias? —cuestionó con sarcasmo.

Touka solamente lo ignoró mientras rodaba los ojos, esperando impacientemente a que el Uchiha escribiera la respuesta para irse volando de ahí.

De todos modos, ¿que se supone que deba responder Madara? ¿Más mierda amorosa? Si él no estaba hecho para ese tipo de cosas, ¿tendría que comportarse así cada vez que estuviera al lado de Hashirama? Kami-sama lo bendiga para no vomitar arcoíris en esos momentos. Si Madara tuviera que andar como un novio enamorado todo el tiempo a partir de la boda tendría dolores de cabeza diarios.

¿Todo esto siquiera estaba en el acuerdo que hizo con Tobimierda? 

Puede ser que sí (realmente así era, Madara solo quería ignorarlo deliberadamente) lo fuera. 

—¿Sabes que, mocosa infeliz? Anda a llamar al bastardo albino de tu primo para que venga mañana, luego yo le envío esto a Hashirama por mis medios. Si Hashirama te pregunta hazte la loca, ahora largo —exclamó, enrollando el pergamino y dejandolo a un lado. Abrió uno de sus cajones y sacó varios kunais, los cuales comenzó a tirarle deliberadamente a la Senju para que no objetara y saliera de ahí antes de que Madara se le colme la paciencia.

Esta, irritada le sacó el dedo del medio y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo.

Al menos se había librado de esa rata fácilmente, mañana lidearía con otra. Maldito sea Senju Tobirama si no lo ayudaba a responder a la mariconería de su hermano mayor sin sonar borde. Ya había aceptado meterse en ese asunto y por ende cumplirle todos los caprichos al cerebro de árbol, así que si él imbécil quería jugar a los enamorados entonces Madara jugaría a los enamorados con él. 

El problema era que no sabía como hacerlo, y conociendo lo hijo de puta que podría llegar a ser Tobirama seguramente más de una vez engatusó a alguien con palabras dulces. Sería un pan comido para él. 

Y si no, lo tacharía de virgen y esparciría el rumor en toda Konoha. Con lo metiches y chismosos que eran los ciudadanos y shinobis, se lo comerían vivo.

(A su lado, el espíritu de Izuna estaba haciendo un berrinche por todas las mentiras, que estaba seguro, dijo Hashirama en su carta hacia su onii-san).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En fin, el pobre Izuna haciendo berrinche aunque nadie lo vea, icónico.


	4. Chapter 4

Madara esa última semana había estado haciendo arreglos y teniendo reuniones a por montones. Hacía dos días apenas había podido hablar con los ancianos del consejo respecto a todo el asunto del matrimonio. Les habló de los beneficios que les traería una unión de ese tipo. Primero por el simple hecho de él ser Uchiha Madara y el co-fundador de Konoha, y segundo por la posición política que mantenía en el clan como líder y el único con sangre de la familia principal Uchiha que quedaba. Era, en palabras resumidas, descendiente directo de Indra-sama. 

Tuvo que hablar acerca de los descendientes que se esperaban de él. Le dieron un plazo de entre dos a cuatro años para engendrar algún bebé que fuera a ocupar el lugar de líder para cuando Madara quisiera retirarse y vivir sus últimos años en paz, que tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes. Al menos Hashirama al ya tener descendencia con Mito, no tendría que preocuparse de ponerse a pelear sobre cual clan se basaría la crianza del niño o niña que fueran a tener. 

Había escuchado rumores (o mejor dicho a Tobirama, el cual para su sorpresa resultó ser un cotilla) decir que la hija mayor, Hanako, sería la prospecta a líder de clan Senju y Naoki sería el del clan Uzumaki. Al parecer el pobre un día se quejó con su tío Tobirama acerca de lo duro que es el fuuinjutsu y las relaciones socio-políticas del clan Uzumaki, porque claro, tenían una cantidad estúpidamente grande de enemigos. La rata pálida ni siquiera había notado que por una vez en su vida estaba teniendo una conversación civilizada con el Uchiha por estar pensando en lo tierno que se veía su sobrino. 

A Madara esto le había causado gracia, más no dijo nada para no tener que ponerse a pelear nuevamente. Comenzaba a considerar que se estaba haciendo muy viejo para seguir peleandose como un niño con Tobimierda, tomando en cuenta que pronto pasaría a ser su cuñado, aunque no le hiciera ni la más mínima gracia. También tenía entendido que a Hanako se le facilitaba más lo que era el estudio teórico, Hashirama alguna que otra vez le contó lo fácil que es enseñarle todo lo relacionado con política. Ni ella ni Naoki parecían a ver heredado el mokuton. 

Al parecer cuando Hanako nació, Mito aún no se había descarriado de su misión principal y le cumplió el capricho a Hashirama de que el primer bebé sería criado con las enseñanzas del clan Senju. Para con Naoki habían tenido un problema que le sacó canas al moreno, y esto lo sabía Madara de primera mano porque Hashirama se lo había contado en una borrachera que se pegó como de costumbre. En ese entonces había estado tan frustrado que compró dos botellas grandes de sake y se fue a emborrachar en la casa del líder Uchiha sin avisar.

Madara lo había tenido que recibir a regañadientes a las tres de la tarde en pijama, con el cabello echo mierda y recién despierto de una siesta que calzaba dentro de su ajetreada agenda. 

El pelinegro nunca había entendido muy bien el porqué del problema, si ya tenía descendiente Senju y era justo entonces que Naoki fuera descendiente Uzumaki, sin embargo lo había dejado pasar esa vez. No era tan metiche ni le importaba tanto como para preguntar. 

Dejando de lado a los niños de Hashirama, Madara no había respondido a la carta que este había enviado y tampoco lo había vuelto a ver desde aquella mañana en la oficina del Hokage como para responderle algo improvisado. Si, Tobirama había cumplido con ir a verlo pero se entretuvieron hablando acerca de los arreglos del matrimonio que este tuvo que prometerle algún espacio en su agenda para ayudarle con ese tema.

La rata albina entendía que no servía para esas cosas y milagrosamente no lo molestó por eso, lo que si le preguntó fue que como se conseguía los ligues que los rumores cuentan que tenía.

Madara fue honesto, le dijo que no tenía ni la más maldita idea. De veras. Él solamente iba a un bar, encontraba a alguna mujer agradable o un hombre llamativo y para el final de la noche ya había tenido sexo con ellos. Realmente él no hacía nada, ni siquiera daba el primer paso. Esos ligues se le acercaban por cuenta propia y Madara no era tonto como para rechazarlos.

Él Uchiha siempre creyó que habían dos tipos de personas en los bares: la primera, eran los que se acercaban a querer coquetear. Y la segunda, los que huían despavoridos ante el solo pensamiento de relacionarse de cualquier forma con él Cuervo, líder del clan Uchiha. 

Culpen a la guerra por darle ese tipo de fama, era matar o ser matado. Madara no se arrepentía de nada.

(A excepción de cuando en medio frenesí por haber asesinado a Senju Butsuma accedió a comerse su carne, él realmente no mentía cuando dijo que le dió diarrea.)

Tobimierda le dijo que se compadecía de la gente que se acostaba con él y de paso le indico ir a hacerse exámenes médicos para asegurarse al cien por ciento que se encontraba limpio de enfermedades de transmisión sexual. No hace falta decir que él albino salió cagando leches con el cabello chasmucado después del katon que le lanzó Madara. 

Lo bueno fue que en medio ajetreo al Senju se le olvidó su billetera, y el Uchiha al fin pudo reparar su puerta.

En ese momento Madara estaba descansando un poco del ajetreo en el que ha estado viviendo últimamente, con sus aves. Detrás de su casa, tenía un aviario enorme que cubría gran parte de su patio. Le había pedido ayuda a Hashirama para hacerlo ya que en esos tiempos cuando fundaron la aldea todos estaban cortos de fondos, al haber salido recientemente de la guerra. Y su aviario nuevo necesitaba ser hecho con medidas específicas para sus cinco aves de rapiña.

Tenía dos águilas, un alcón, un búho y un buitre. Todos habían sido rescatados de diferentes situaciones y se encontraban incapacitados para sobrevivir en la naturaleza por su cuenta. A sus dos águilas y búho los había encontrado al borde de la muerte al caer del nido de su madre, el buho tenía las dos alas rotas mientras que las águilas solo una. El alcón y el buitre fueron adoptados cuando unos chicos jovenes de su clan tenían hambre, y terminaron cazandolos. Y de nuevo ninguno podía usar sus alas por los kunais que usaron para atravesarlas. Esa noche Madara les dió su porción de comida a los chicos y se dedicó a cuidar a las dos aves. Sus preciados animales le daban un poco de cordura en los tiempos de guerra.

El buho estaba sobre su hombro derecho, acariciandole levemente la sien con su pico mientras dormitaba. Las dos aguilas se estaban picoteando entre ellas juguetonamente, el buitre estaba durmiendo en una esquina como el antisocial que era y el alcón se sujetaba con sus patas en una estaca de madera que sobresañía de uno de los pilares del lugar, viendolo con ojos odiosos.

Porque claro, el único de sus queridas aves que le agradecía la ayuda era Shiro, su lindo búho.

Cuando escuchó unos golpes en su puerta principal no pudo evitar suspirar molesto ante la interrupción, la firma de chakra que sentía claramente era una Senju mezclada con Hatake y otra mezclada con homosexualidad. Hashirama y Tobirama, el dúo dinámico molesto como la mierda. 

Con pesar se levantó de su esquina en el aviario y salió de él encaminándose a la entrada principal, Shiro aún en su hombro, solo que esta vez despierto y atento al ambiente que lo rodea. Ni siquiera se molestó en cerrar la puerta, sabía perfectamente que sus aves no dejarían el lugar aunque salieran al patio en sí. No eran tan tontas como para abandonar a la fuente infinita de comida conocida como Madara para aventurarse en la cruel naturaleza. 

Madara tuvo que admitir para él mismo que se lo pensó para abrir la puerta, no estaba de humor para lidiar con ninguno de los hermanos por el cansancio que se cargaba. Sin embargo, era su deber así que abrió la puerta con mucho pesar, topandose con la vista de un Hashirama sonriente y un Tobirama molesto. Casi podía sentirlo gruñir, estaba seguro de eso. 

—¡MADARA-CHAN! —el mencionado escuchó algo romperse en su cabeza por el grito del Hokage. Shiro se agitó levemente, y vió curioso a los otros dos. 

—No soy mujer, Hashirama. El prefijo es kun, kun.

—Detalles, Madara-chan, detalles. —exclamó con un ademan de manos y una actitud descarada que casi lo hace golpearle toda la cara. 

—¿Nos vas a dejar pasar? Soy demasiado lindo para estar de adorno en la puerta de tu cueva. 

—Estoy comenzando a creer que el fastidiar al prójimo debe ser característico de los Senju —exclamó, rodando los ojos y moviendo su cuerpo al lado para dejarlos pasar a su hogar. Sus dos invitados no deseados hicieron su propio camino al sillón de su sala, Tobirama casi hundiendose en él (cansancio, lo más seguro) mientras que Hashirama se sentó de una forma más decente.

Después de cerrar la puerta Madara los siguió, solo que se sentó en el individual al lado de los Senjus. Hashirama volteó a verlo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que le hizo cuestionarse que diablos estaba planeando el Hokage.

—Vengo a entregarte un presente, pensé que era lo mejor hacerlo en persona ya que no respondiste mi carta. 

Al Cuervo se le quería caer la cara de verguenza, sin embargo se mantuvo estoico. Shiro volvió a dormitar en su hombro al no sentir movimiento de su parte. Vió con ojos calculadores como el mayor de su túnica sacaba una caja pequeña. Del tamaño de la palma de su mano. 

—¿Porque? —fue lo único que dijo, ojeando el pequeño obsequio que estaba siendo extendido en su dirección sin tomarlo. 

—Cortejo. Nos vamos a casar, ¿no? —pronunció Hashirama de una forma nerviosa al ver su poca iniciativa.

Detrás de él Tobirama se irguió de su posición hundida para comenzar a hacerle señas con las manos, en forma de círculos mientras sus ojos pasaban de su hermano a Madara. Este último solo pudo fruncir el ceño ante esos gestos, los cuales se volvieron más frenéticos ante su mueca. 

Madara solo pudo preguntarse porque los aldeanos consideraban a esos dos hermanos unos genios, si estaban bien imbéciles. Hashirama temblando de nervios como una hoja en otoño y Tobimierda moviendo las manos como si tuviera Parkinson al cubo. 

—¿Madara?

Ah, claro. En ese momento el líder del clan se dió cuenta de lo que quería Tobirama. Que le aceptara el puñetón regalo de su hermano. Al parecer el Senju mayor quería hacerse el loco con la información de que el matrimonio era arreglado. Cada día se cuestionaba la salud mental de Hashirama y la magnitud en el que la guerra y muerte de sus hermanos lo afectó. 

—Claro, claro. Muchas gracias, Hashirama. —masculló sin mostrar emoción alguna en su rostro. Ante eso Tobirama no pudo evitar palmearse la cara con un bufido, lo cual llamó la atención de Hashirama. Este lo veía como si estuviera loco.

—¿Te sucede algo, Tobi? 

—No me llames así.

—¿Como así, Tobi?

—Así, "Tobi". Soy Tobirama, anija, To-bi-ra-ma.

—Lo siento, Tobi.

Madara en su lugar no había abierto el regalo, solo se quedó viendo a la caja de arriba a abajo como si tuviera un sello escondido y fuera a explotarle en la cara en cualquier momento. Nunca le habían obsequiado un regalo de cortejo, y una parte de él no puede evitar sentirse asqueado que su primera experiencia sea de esa forma. Como si ese presente representara la mierda en la que se había metido al aceptar la misión de parte de Tobimierda. Otra parte de él le parecía un tanto tierno que Hashirama no quisiera que se sintiera de alguna forma mal y obligado con el comprimiso. 

Al menos quería formar una relación un poco más cercana y amena de la que ya tenían hasta el momento. 

Con cuidado abrió la cajita, tomando un extremo del listón que la mantenía cerrada y tirando. Dentro, había una piedra preciosa. Era color verde esmeralda, estaba conectada a una cadena de plata pequeña y larga, justo para usarla como collar.

Justamente cuando la tomo con sus manos y sacó de la cajita, los dos hermanos dejaron de discutir entre ellos acerca de los apodos que solía dar Hashirama, para mirarlo con ojos interrogantes. Tobirama en su rincón en el sofá le hacía más gestos con la mano en su cara, esta vez indicando que sonriera y quitara esa cara de amargado que traía.

Con cautela sonrió levemente hacia Hashirama, y manejando un poco de su chakra se acaloró un poco solo para que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. Tobirama, como el buen sensor que era, parecía haberlo notado puesto que le alzó un pulgar indicandole que lo estaba haciendo bien. 

—Muchas gracias Hashirama, está hermoso. Esperaré ansioso el festival para estrenarlo. ¿Saldrás conmigo?

—¡Por supuesto que si, Mada-chan! ¡Me alegra mucho que te gustara el collar! Te verás precioso.

Y claro, la sonrisa encantadora de Hashirama no podía faltar. Suspiró un poco aliviado de no haberla cagado, y se dejó relajar contra el respaldar de su sillón. Shiro a su lado se removió un poco, pero siguió en su estado de sueño. 

Talvez no fuera a ser tan díficil manejar su relación con Hashirama. 

A su lado Izuna se removió inquieto, viendo con asco el collar entre las manos de su nii-san.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izuna sabe algo, no lo se rick.


End file.
